Anna
by BellaJake0127
Summary: A short little story about the events after the game.


"Are you ready to have your past erased? Your sins cleansed? Are you ready to be born again? Take my hand."

"No, a submersion in water won't change anything..."

Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt!

"What choice do I have?"

"The debts paid, Mr. Comstock washes you of all your sins."

Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt!

"He's Zachary Comstock"

"He's Booker Dewitt."

"No I'm both."

Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt!

"Anna."

* * *

Eyes open and look around in the darkness. A campfire lit and there sits a calvarymen, standing watch. He sits up and looks around bewildered. He can't remember where he is.

"Dewitt what is the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Where am I?" He asks, his voice is younger sounding.

"We are headin back home, you fought at Wounded Knee remember?"

"Wounded Knee..." Memories flash of the battle. The regret of the killing...the massacre. There is a feeling deep in his gut.

"I have not been baptized have I?"

"No Dewitt we haven't come across any preachers. Do you want to be baptized?"

"No!" He yells waking up the others around the campfire.

"Shut up Dewitt." One mumbles.

"Comstock doesn't exist." He mumbles to himself.

"Who the hell is Comstock?" the sentry guard asks.

"Nobody I just need to walk around." Dewitt gets up and walks out of the camp area.

He stands looking out from a hill looking at the still plains. He remembers everything...everything from another life. He remembers being both Booker Dewitt and Zachary Comstock. The last thing he saw was Elizabeth drowning him and yet here he is. Back at Wounded Knee, or at least after the battle. He would meet meet his bride, Helen...oh Helen. It has been so long since he thought of her and her name. He would meet her soon, fall head over heels in love with her and marry her. She'll become with child and give birth to...

"Anna...Elizabeth."

He falls to the ground and gazes at his right hand. The brand AD is not there and his hands look like a boys and not a man yet. So much is in his head...the past few days in Columbia still plague his mind. How can he still remember? Does that she will too? When she reaches of age will she know what happened? He takes a deep breath and wipes a single tear from his eye. He has been given a second chance. A chance to make life right. A chance to make sure Zachary Comstock never exists and he becomes the father that Elizabeth...Anna never had. His precious baby girl. How could he have sold her? He moans in agony at the thought. Why was he so selfish? Why? Oh Anna.

"Dewitt!" He hears his name being called.

"Yes Sir." He gets up and salutes the Cavalry Captain who is looking him over.

"You all right son?" He asks him.

"Have you ever felt like you've been to hell and back?"

"Son, I feel like that everyday." He states with a softer voice than usual. "Now get some sleep Dewitt. We leave early in the morning."

"Yes sir." He walks away toward the camp, walking to a new life.

* * *

22 years later

New York.

His feet walk up the stairs toward the flat her hears music playing in the apartment. He smiles knowing who is always listening to the phonograph. It is his Anna. He opens up the door and there she is dancing around the living room. She wears a beautiful blue, dress. Her hair tied in a matching blue ribbon. Her eyes as blue as her dress. She turns toward him and smiles.

"How was your day Pa?"

"Busy you know how it is patrolling the streets," He takes off his police hat and unbuttons his long dark blue jacket. He hangs it up and rolls up his white dress sleeves and takes a seat in the chair watching her continue to dance. He lights up a cigarette and breathes it in.

"Pa would you dance with me?" She asks looking into his green eyes.

"Sure sweetie." He gets up and takes her delicate soft hands in his and they begin to dance to the music. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I remember."

"Remember what sweetie?"

"I remember Columbia."

He stops in mid step and looks down at her. She touches his cheek, feels the stubble and softly kisses it.

"You saved me Pa."

"No, you saved me Anna. I became a better man. I became a father to you." His voice chokes.

"I love you Pa."

"I love you too. And thank you for saving me."

He holds her tight and breathes in her sweet scent of vanilla. Listening to the sweet tune and knowing how blessed he is to be holding his baby girl in his arms.

* * *

"How do you feel now Robert?" Rosalind asks her twin as they observe the father and daughter.

"Much better sister. We did the right thing." He looks over at her.

I suppose you're right." She answers.

"Come sister, I think it is time we leave Booker Dewitt to his new life."

"I agree"

The two leave as the father and daughter continue to dance, laughing and enjoying life.


End file.
